


A Kind of Tension

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW in the second chapter promise, Tension, slowburn-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance and Lotor have been skirting around their feelings for each other, but what if one of them makes the first move?
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Kind of Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> A holiday gift for the lovely Vix! I’ve never written Lancelot before, but I’m glad I did lol

Lotor hadn’t really wanted to call this meeting with Lance. He usually avoided Lance when he could, cause he wanted to keep things professional. Not that Lance wasn’t gorgeous, he was. It just wouldn’t look great if he, a previous enemy to Voltron who was on thin ice as it was, started hooking up with Lance. He wanted to, sure, but it wouldn’t look good. They had to go over some things, however, so Lotor figured he would just stay cool and suffer through a little business. What’s the worst that could happen?  
Lance attempted to stay focused, but it was difficult. Attack this…..blah blah blah…...Voltron that…..blah blah blah…… Not only was he tired and anxious to get on with his day, but Lotor also had this silky smooth voice that could easily lull anyone to sleep.  
“Lance, are you hearing me?” Lotor asked, gently placing his hand on Lance’s, calling his focus. Lance could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. Uh oh.  
“Uh…..yeah. I’m sorry,” Lance cleared his throat.  
The corners of Lotor’s mouth turned up into a small smile. “Alright then.” Double uh oh.  
Lance tended to fall easily, if he was honest. He couldn’t even keep track of all the deep, devastating crushes he had over the years. None of them ever went well. Hunk always tried to be encouraging and remind Lance that he had a lot going for him. He’s funny, he’s attractive, he’s smart, whatever…...it never really helped for very long. These feelings for Lotor were a little different though. Lotor was mysterious and untouchable, which only made Lance want him more. He did pretty well just ignoring the feelings (he was used to it) but now he was thinking maybe Lotor could reciprocate the feelings. He did have a bad habit of blowing things out of proportions with his romantic interests though so, either way, he was screwed.  
After that meeting, Lance was hyper focused on Lotor’s behavior. He hung on every word and every little action that might indicate the feelings weren’t one sided. Eventually it drove him crazy, and Lance had to turn to the only person who he knew would be understanding.  
“Hunk, am I absolutely insane?” Lance asked after explaining what was going on. He was laying on Hunk’s bed while Hunk was sitting on a chair at his desk.  
“Nah, you aren’t. I can’t blame you for eyeing Lotor…...I really can’t. What do you want out of it if he even feels the same, though?”  
Lance sighed and rolled over. “I don’t know, dude. I don’t know.”  
“Maybe it’s best to let things play out, then?” Hunk offered carefully.  
“Easier said than done, Hunk,” Lance sighed again, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Hunk thought for a second, shot Lance a goofy grin and then tossed a wadded up piece of paper at Lance’s head, leaving them both laughing. A little bit later, they joined the rest of the team for dinner.  
Maybe Hunk is right, Lance decided. He could keep focused on Voltron stuff and let things play out, right? Yeah…...Maybe. He’d try his best, at least.  
Now, Lance did truly let things play out and he did truly do his best to stay cool. That doesn’t mean he didn’t try to shift things in his favor though. He figured getting Lotor to practice some combat skills with him would be innocent enough, and he was pleasantly surprised when Lotor agreed.  
“These are special practice guns that won’t actually hurt us, ok?” Lance explained as Lotor surveyed the terrain in front of them. It was obviously the practice room, but it looked like it was outdoors, and it had places to hide and shoot from. It was quite clever, in Lotor’s opinion.  
“Reminds me of laser tag back on Earth,” Lance grinned. Lotor nodded. He didn’t know anything much about Lance’s home planet, but this seemed to make him happy.  
The two went to opposite sides of the room and began practice. Lance was good, and pretty easily managed to land a few shots on Lotor. This, in turn, gave Lance enough confidence to be a little cocky.  
“That’s what you get for going against the team sharpshooter,” he teased. Lotor smirked and decided he would not let lance have the last word. He managed to sneak so that he was behind Lance and had a good shot to his back before Lance noticed. As soon as he was hit, Lance turned around in shock and Lotor got another shot as he walked towards the blue lion’s paladin. Before Lance could lift his gun, Lotor knocked it out of his hands and had pinned him against a faux pillar.  
“What was that you were saying?” Lotor smirked, chuckling at Lance squirming in attempt to break away.  
“Fine. You win,” Lance conceded and stopped trying to get away with a dejected huff.  
“Next time don’t be so self assured you let your guard down,” Lotor teased. Before he let himself think it through, he leaned in for a kiss. Lance did the same, after a split second of shock, but as their lips were about to touch, they heard the door to the practice area open.  
“Oh…..sorry,” Keith said as Lotor and Lance quickly separated, obviously flustered. Never uttering another word about what he saw, Keith turned around and left.  
“I think we should call it a day,” Lance managed after a few moments of awkward silence.  
“Yes, yeah,” Lotor mumbled as he turned to leave. Once Lotor was gone, Lance let out a deep breath.  
“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming soon!


End file.
